character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Beast (Canon)/TeenAngel101
Summary John White 'was an undercover agent working for the National Security Agency, and was given the assignment to investigate the First Sons, along with Lucy Kuo and their inside associate, Sebastian Wolfe. Though, he was nearly successful in his time undercover, he was torn apart atom by atom and pulled into a vortex during a freak accident with one of the First Sons' inventions, namely the Ray Sphere. After some time, his sub-consciousness awoke, and was reborn as '"The Beast", a Conduit of immense power. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A '''| '''4-B Name: '''John White, "The Beast" '''Origin: '''InFAMOUS '''Gender: Male Age: 'Late 20's to Early 30's '''Classification: '''Human, Conduit, Former Undercover NSA Agent '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Can freely manipulate gravity), Matter Manipulation (Macro-Quantum. Can manipulate electrons and photons, which are elementary particles. Can break down matter on a macro-quantum level and manipulate it in any way he chooses, such as repairing his giant avatar form. As the most powerful Conduit of all time, his control over matter far exceeds those who can atomize people, create sentient monsters and soldiers out of elements and random materials, harden molecular structures, absorb ionic charges and create entirely new types of ions), Transmutation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Black Hole Manipulation (Can create real black holes that suck in any and all matter and break it down subatomically, and even sucks in Cole's energy attacks. He can even transform into a black hole.), Biological Manipulation (Can cause genetic mutations, as well as cause people lacking the Conduit Gene to develop The Plague), Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (High. Regenerated from a single atom after being torn apart by the Ray Sphere), Longevity, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Healing of himself and others, Clairvoyance, X Ray Vision and Aura Sensing, Limited Reactive Evolution, Radiation Manipulation (Completely absorbed the radiation of a nuclear missile), Life Absorption (Can absorb life energy), Teleportation (Possesses long-range teleportation that can even reach to the moon), BFR with Teleportation (Can use his teleportation power to send enemies away from the battlefield), Power Absorption (Can drain Conduits of their power), Electricity Manipulation (Can produce and project large amounts of fiery orange electricity from his body), Weather Manipulation (Can manipulate the weather on a planetary scale. Can summon dark storm clouds cross the world, create ice storms, tornadoes, earthquakes, and create and set off chains of volcanoes), Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Durability Negation (Can manipulate and transmute matter, cause anything lacking the Conduit Gene to develop the incurable Plague, etc.), Transformation and Shapeshifting (Can shape and form his body into any form he wishes. From a body resembling his human one, to his giant flaming avatar, and can even transform into a black hole himself), Flight, Mind Manipulation/Memory Manipulation/Mind Control (Can read thoughts and memories, absorb and project memories, and control minds. As the most powerful Conduit of all time, his mind control should be far superior to Sasha and Fetch, the former of whom can control the entire 10.5 Million population of Empire City). As a Conduit, he has a High Resistance to the following via scaling to Cole: Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Absolute Zero, Electricity, and Immunity to Extreme Heat. 'Attack Potency: Large Planet level+ '(Even in his held-back state, he is able to create a small black-hole which generated 50.3 Ninatons. He also covers the world in dark clouds when he transforms, producing hundreds of zettatons. Easily busted the moon in the future when he first awoke. Vaporized the East Coast with a single chain blast. And was implied to have destroyed the planet when Kessler time travelled) | 'Solar System level '(His full power is far superior to his held back state. When regenerating from a single atom, he transformed into a much larger black hole, indicating his full power is much higher) '''Speed: Relativistic+ '''with '''FTL+ '''reactions, combat, and flight speed (Can easily keep up with Cole MacGrath, who can dodge point-blank lightning, beams of radiation, and lasers of pure light and photons. And can easily fly fast enough to escape his black holes). Boosted by Teleportation. | At least '''FTL+, likely higher '(Likely much faster than before). Boosted by Teleportation. 'Lifting Strength: Class M+ 'physically (Even when restrained, he can easily pick up a giant, building-sized metal statue and throw it across a city with little effort). '''Class G '''with Telekinesis (Far superior to Alden, who turned several buildings, as well as an entire bridge into a giant golem he could easily control and move like his own body. This golem should've at least weighed 1,000,000 tons) | At least '''Class G '''physically (Much stronger than before). '''Higher '''with Telekinesis. 'Striking Strength: Large Planet Class+ '''| Solar System Class''' Durability: Large Planet level+. Regeneration makes him very difficult to kill | Solar System level. Regeneration makes him very difficult to kill Stamina: 'Limitless 'Range: 'Tens of meters with sheer size. Planetary with powers. '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable 'Intelligence: 'Highly Intelligent. (Used to be an undercover agent who infiltrated the First Sons, and took quick to understanding their highly advanced technology, avoided DARPA and Moya's forces, as well as the Dust Men from chasing him for weeks) '''Weaknesses: '''The RFI (Ray Field Inhibitor) weakens his powers and severely damages him. Otherwise, none notable. '''Key: Restrained '| '''Full Power Category:TeenAngel101 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4